Not One Of Them
by Joleene
Summary: Jack has spent 300 hundred yets trying to get children to believe in him, and the guardians to respect him. Seeking out a weakened Pitch in hopes of destroying him, he's given the chance of a lifetime. But there's a catch. Rated M for the following reasons: Violence and gore, rape and other sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to take place before the movie, but will veer drastically away from the original movie storyline. I'll make references to the book series, so I recommend reading them to fully understand this story. This first chapter is short, but it's only because I wanted to get it up and ready for everyone to read. And it's because the second chapter will be intense, and I needed this cliffhanger to make the intensity work.**

* * *

Burgess. The very place where Jack Frost began, and Jackson Overland ended. Of course, end is such a terrible word. Because to Jack, the person he was, made the person he is. So in a sense, Jackson Overland, never really ended. He simply became greater.

It was here in this town that Jack spent most of his time frosting windows, freezing water ponds, and giving the children snow days. But most of all, Burgess was home.

Laughter rang out through the park as snowball after snowball flew through the cold, winter air as young children played a game that Jack started. Of course, no one ever saw him. Because everyone knew that Jack Frost was just an expression, not a real being who caused the snow-days a and winter. So with a dejected sigh, the winter spirit turned around, catching the wind and flying off.

* * *

Pitch was having a lovely time, planning his nightmares for children, dark, frightening, beautiful nightmares. After all, it was what the Boogeyman did best, you know. He was marvelous at spreading fear and terror wherever he went. He made children's nights filled with tossing and turning, kicking and screaming. But most of all, he made them believe in Pitch Black.

In the middle of sending his fearlings off into the night to disturb the hope and peace in the lives of children all over the world, Pitch hummed a ghastly tune. The man was quite content with his latest work, until a sudden blast of cold air froze his black sand in its place.

The dark spirit whirled around, before letting out a deep, dark chuckle at the sight. "Jack. Jack Frost? What brings you here? Had enough of being ignored by everyone on the planet?"

An annoyed growl left Jack's pale lips as he pointed his staff at Pitch. "What would you know about that? All you do is sit cooped up in this.. this hole in the ground, waiting for a chance to strike at every child in the world. Do you really think you know anything?" The frost spirit was angry. He was tired of the guardians ignoring him, treating him like some child who had disappointed a parent. He vowed to make them notice. Make them see that Jack Frost was capable of earning their respect. "You can't do anything Pitch. You're too weak. You don't stand a chance against me."

And in Jack's mind, the grey skinned man didn't stand a chance. He had heard how the guardians had defeated Pitch. He had heard how they destroyed everything Pitch worked for so badly, that the evil of the world had all but completely disappeared from the world, and Pitch was left unseen and in hiding for centuries after.

"I'm stronger than you. And if I defeat you, I'll.." He began, before the other man interrupted him.

"You'll what?" Pitch sneered, "be believed in? Be accepted? Listen Frost, you'll never be accepted. Not by them. You see, they've become so arrogant and power hungry, that they can't see past their own noses." He took a step forward, black robes billowing out behind him with each step. "I believe in you. I accept you. Isn't that enough?"

Jack gripped his wooden staff tighter in his pale hands, glaring indignantly at Pitch. He wasn't going to give in to this speech. He'd heard it so many times, he could quote it word for word. There was nothing that could make him believe a word the "Boogeyman" said to him. Nothing at all.

"Children will believe in you. Adults will believe in you. Why, the entire world will believe in Jack Frost. Isn't that what you want? To be believed in?"

A wince left the winter spirit's lips. Pitch was using his biggest weakness against him. Jack had spent three-hundred years trying to get someone, anyone, to see him. But he'd be damned if he let this monster trick him. With a yell, Jack shot a blast of frost in Pitch's direction.

"Now now Jack, lets not be feisty." The dark, velvety voice came from behind, making the boy whirl around, only to spot a fleeting glimpse of the elder's shadow.

"Show yourself, coward! Fight me like a man." Jack shouted, voice bouncing off the cold stone walls. He clutched his staff, looking in every direction for a sign of the nightmare king. But there was nothing. Nothing but eerie laughter that seemed to seep into Jack's blood.

"You first."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the wait, the shortness of this chapter, as well the not-so-intense content. My mind wasn't working as well as I'd hoped.**

* * *

_'You first.'_

Those words rang in the boy's ears as he spun in a one-eighty, looking desperately for some sort of physical, tangible sighting of the boogeyman. But all he saw were shadows.

"Come now Jack, we don't need to fight. After all, we're practically the same." A whisper in his ear had Jack shivering, whirling and sending a patch of ice hurtling towards the now visible Pitch.

"We're nothing alike! You and I, we're not the same." Frost spat, narrowing his ice blue eyes at the man who had dodged his attack. "I'm not like you."

Pitch laughed loudly, grey form shaking with the force of the sound. His golden gaze focused on the winter spirit as he came closer, closer, closer. His face was soon only centimeters away from Jack's own.

"You and I, are very much alike Jack Frost. Very much alike." Without another word, the man's shadows ripped the wooden staff from the younger's hands, snapping it in half.

A cry of pain bounced across the walls as it left Jack's lips. He dropped to his knees, doubled over.

"What's the matter Frost? Can't fight back?" Pitch ran his black nailed fingers down the powerless spirit's pale face. "Why Jack, you're burning up."

"H-how.. you're w-weak. I'm s-stronger." The boy whispered weakly. He was too used to having his powers that being without them, had him completely at the mercy of the nightmare king.

"Weak? You thought I was weak? Jack, Jack, Jack." Pitch chuckled. "You should never just assume. You've spent years trying to be believed in? I've spent years perfecting my nightmares. And once again, they're ready. But there's just one more, tiny little thing I need."

"And that is?" While Jack didn't want to know the answer completely, his curiosity peaked, and he found himself interested.

Those sickening hands were on him again, caressing the sides of his face as one would caress their lover. It was disgusting, and Jack was biting back the need to vomit once more.

"You, Jack. I need you. Because even though my power has increased again, I'm missing the final ingredient. A little fun. That's all I need to make this complete." The grey skinned man pulled Jack up by his white hair, shoving him against the stone wall, hard.

A grunt of pain escaped the winter spirit, his head being forced back farther than normal. The pain was pretty intense, and Jack couldn't fight the fear that threatened to swallow him whole.

"That's right Jacky boy, be afraid. Your fear is only fueling my desires, you know." The voice was in his ear, hot breath on his neck. Pitch leaned down so that his nose ran along the now heated flesh of Jack's pale neck. His desire to have him, was quite literally enveloping every sense he had. Everything was Jack Frost. "Did you know that I can help you? I can make sure children will believe in you Jack. All I need, is your center."

Jack had heard that term "center" before. He knew that at North's center, laid wonder. Bunnymund's, hope. But his? He didn't even know if he had one, let alone what it was.

"My center?" He asked, staring at the nightmare king with confusion. He had spent years trying to figure out what made the guardians so special, and why he wasn't one. If Pitch wanted his center, he'd be waiting a few more centuries.

"Yes, Jack. Your center." Pitch laughed that eerie, frightening laugh, and peered into Jack's blue eyes. "You don't know what it is, do you?" He waited for the shake of the younger's head before continuing his speech. "That's perfectly alright. Because I know already."

Blue eyes widening, Jack stared up at him. He knew? But how did he..? "If I don't even know.. how could you?"

Black robes billowing out behind him as he walked away for a moment, Pitch sighed in annoyance. "What /don't/ I know about all of you? I know every. Single. Solitary detail about every last one of you. I know the man in the moon chose you as a guardian, to help defeat me." He paused for a long moment, allowing the winter spirit to take in the new information. "But of course, North and the others decided to ignore his wishes. Because they don't trust you."

Those words were a jagged knife in his chest. He was chosen? To be one of them.. And they were refusing the man in the moon's choice? That was unheard of. When the moon tells you something, you're supposed to listen. There can be consequences for going astray. They surely knew that. Right? So why wouldn't they listen to him? Oh. Because he was Jack Frost. And Jack Frost makes a mess wherever he goes.

"That.. that's not true. I.. I wasn't.. The moon couldn't have chosen me. I.. I'm not qualified.." Jack rambled on and on about how he wasn't the best for the job. Until a shadowed hand covered his mouth, pushing his head back.

"Oh shut up for once snow cone. This is what I'm trying to tell you. You're not cut out for the stuffy life of a guardian. Because they aren't good enough for you, Jack. Because you're far too strong. They're afraid of you. But that's where I come in." Stepping from the shadows, Pitch eyes the winter spirit with glowing golden eyes. The emotion on his face hard to read. "I can give you what you want. Respect, trust, belief. All of that and more can be yours Frost. Just join me, and all of your wildest dreams will come to life before your very eyes." There was a pause, perhaps a falter in the nightmare king's thoughts. But it was so short a moment, that Jack didn't pay it any mind. "But there's something I want in return for giving you everything."

"And what is it? What do you want? I-I'll.. I'll give you anything." He was finally giving in. Pitch's words struck a chord with the boy, his insecurities being played like a fiddle.

"Your body."


End file.
